Bob McGrath discography
While Bob McGrath will forever be identified as "Bob from Sesame Street", he has had a long and prolific recording career dating back to the mid-1960's. Over the years, he has recorded everything from instructional and exercise songs for children, show tunes, ballads, and pop songs, to folk songs, narration for classical pieces, and even songs in Japanese. The following discography lists all known singles and albums, including notable Sesame Street showcases, as well as non-''Sesame'' children's recordings. Image:ColumbiaMitchMillerPresentsBob.jpg|''Mitch Miller Presents Bob McGrath'' LP, 1965 Columbia Records CL 2322 (mono) CS 9122 (stereo) Image:Columbia1965BobMcGrathRibbonBowDrifter.jpg|"A Ribbon Bow"/"The Drifter" single, 1965 Columbia Records 4-43227 Image:Mynameisbob.jpg|''My Name Is Bob'' (Japanese issue of Mitch Miller Presents Bob McGrath) LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YS-613-C Image:StreetMore45.jpg|"On the Street Where You Live"/"More" single, 1965 CBS Records Japan 45S-68-C Image:BobMcGrathCBSStreetWhereYouLiveEP.jpg|"On the Street Where You Live"/"More"/"Danny Boy"/"Venezuela" EP, 1965 CBS Records Japan LSS-337-C Image:BobMitchJapan2.jpg|''Mitch Miller in Japan, vol. 2'' LP, 1965 CBS Records Japan YS-499-C Image:CBS11pmBobMcGrath.jpg|''11 p.m. with Bob McGrath'' LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YS-666-JC Image:Bob11pmep.jpg|''11 p.m. のボブ・マグラス'' EP, 1966 "The Golden Topsy"/"Good Bye Mr. Tears"/"Kuchibue Dakega"/"Yume de Aimasho" CBS Records Japan LSS-496-JC Image:GoldenTopsy.jpg|"The Golden Topsy"/"Kuchibue Dakega" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-929-JC Image:Japanesebob.jpg|"Edelweiss"/"Yesterday" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan 45S-223-JC Image:Bobfujisan.jpg|"Fujisan"/"China Night" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan 45S-203-C Image:Homesweethome.jpg|''Home Sweet Home'' LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YS-593-C Image:EPhome.jpg|''埴生の宿 (Home Sweet Home)'' "Home Sweet Home"/"My Dear Old Sunny Home"/"Annie Laurie"/"Irish Lullaby" EP, 1966 CBS Records Japan LSS-445-C Image:Windyhill.jpg|"On the Windy Hill"/"Hoshiyo Hoshiyo Hoshiyo" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-10016-JC Image:Bob_Topsy.JPG|"Thunderball"/"The Golden Topsy" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-865-C Image:BobXmasEP.jpg|"White Christmas"/"Silent Night"/"Jingle Bells"/"Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town" EP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YSS-10002-JC Image:BobMcGrathWhtXmasJingleJapanSingle.jpg|"White Christmas"/"Jingle Bells" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-10011-JC Image:BobStephenFoster.jpg|''Stephen Foster Song Book'' LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YS-10001-JC Image:BobForbiddenGames.jpg|''Forbidden Games'' "Forbidden Games"/"Lamplight"/"Home On the Range"/"Comin' Through the Rye" EP, 1967 CBS Records Japan YSS-10008-JC Image:BobBalcony.jpg|"Balcony of Love"/"Daddy's March" single, 1967 CBS Records Japan LL-10036-JC Image:BobSpecial.jpg|''Special'' LP, 1968 CBS Records Japan - Sony SONX 60038-J Image:BobScarborough.jpg|"Love Is Blue"/"Scarborough Fair" single, 1968 CBS Records Japan - Sony SONG 80019 Image:BobMcGrathLovesWanderingsJapan.jpg|"Koi No Sasurai"/"Ai No Kotoba" single, 1968 CBS Records Japan - Sony SONG 80038 J Image:Loveisblue.jpg|"Love Is Blue"/"A Christmas Lullaby" single, 1969 Juno Records 5001 later reissued on Juno 5009 in 1970 File:BobMcgrathJapanFavoriteSongs.jpg|''Bob McGrath sings Japanese Favorite Songs'' LP, date unknown CBS Records YS-10011-JC Image:Bobmcgrathfromss.jpg|''Bob McGrath from Sesame Street'' LP, 1970 Affinity Records A-1001-S Image:GroovinSingle.jpg|"Groovin' on the Sunshine"/"Best Friend" single, 1970 Affinity Records A45-201 File:FK3906BobMcGrathGroovinSingle.jpg|"Groovin' on the Sunshine"/"Best Friend" single, 1970 New Zealand Festival Records FK-3906 Image:BobMcGrathSingsBoysGirls.jpg|''Bob McGrath Sings for All the Boys and Girls'' LP, 1974 Disneyland Records DQ-1357 (mono) STER-1357 (stereo) Image:Bob.Dontyouknow.single.jpg|"Don't You Know You're Beautiful?"/"Believe in Yourself" single, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 99051 Image:SSSingle.BoyFromIndiana.jpg|"Boy from Indiana"/"Walk Down the Street" single, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 99053 Image:Bobsings.jpg|''Bob Sings!'' LP, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 22084 Image:SirDukeSingle.jpg|"Sir Duke"/"Muskrat Love" single, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 99057 Image:noimage-big.png|"True Blue Miracle"/"Keep Christmas with You" single, 1978 Sesame Street Records CTW 99069 Image:TheBabyRecord.jpg|''The Baby Record'' LP/Cassette, 1983 Kids Records Canada KRL 1007 Image:SingAlongBob1.jpg|''If You're Happy and You Know It: Sing Along with Bob Vol. 1'' LP, 1984Ellen Roseman, "Judge the record by the cover and avoid the coons", The Globe and Mail, 15 November 1984. Kids Records Canada KRL 1009 Image:SingAlongBob2.jpg|''If You're Happy and You Know It: Sing Along with Bob Vol. 2'' LP, 1985 Kids Records Canada KRL 1014 Image:SongsGamesToddlersLP.jpg|''Songs & Games for Toddlers'' LP, 1985 Kids Records Canada KRL 1016 Image:DogLies.JPG|''Dog Lies'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Price Stern Sloan, Inc. Image:GoodMommy.JPG|''I'm a Good Mommy'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Price Stern Sloan, Inc. Image:MeMyself.JPG|''Me Myself'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Price Stern Sloan, Inc. Image:MrSneakers.JPG|''Mr. Sneakers'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Price Stern Sloan, Inc. Image:Soveler.JPG|''The Shoveler'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Price Stern Sloan, Inc. Image:GoodDaddy.JPG|''You're a Good Daddy'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Price Stern Sloan, Inc. Image:Album.bobsesame.jpg|''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' CD/cassette, 1991 A&M Records Image:SingMeAStoryCD.jpg|''Sing Me a Story'' CD/cassette, 1997 Bob's Kids Music Image:TheBabyRecordCD.jpg|''The Baby Record'' CD/cassette, 1998 Bob's Kids Music Image:SongsGamesToddlersCD.jpg|''Songs & Games for Toddlers'' CD/cassette, 1998 Bob's Kids Music Image:BobPiedPiper.jpg‎|''The Piper of Hamelin'' CD, 1999 Newport Classic NCD 60153 Image:SingAlongWithBob1.jpg|''Sing Along with Bob, Vol. 1'' CD/cassette, 2000 Bob's Kids Music Image:SingAlongWithBob2.jpg|''Sing Along with Bob, Vol. 2'' CD/cassette, 2000 Bob's Kids Music Image:FrogPrinceBob.jpg|''The Frog Prince/Peter and the Wolf'' cassette, 2000 NYS Theater Institute FP2000 Image:RhythmBandSet.jpg|''Rhythm Band Set'' CD, 2001 (with instrument set) Bob's Kids Music 66901 Image:MusicForFun.300.jpg|''Music For Fun!'' CD, 2002 with Teacher's Edition Warner Bros. Publications BMR07009CD Image:Magoose.JPG|''Ma Goose/A Boston Cinderella'' CD, 2004 Albany Records TROY798 Albany Image:Singalongbob.jpg|''Sing Along Songs with Bob McGrath'' VHS, DVD, 2004 Educational Activities Video, Inc. VHS824 (VHS) DVD824 (DVD) Image:Album.bobxmas.jpg|''Bob! from Sesame Street: Christmas Sing Along'' CD, 2007 File:BobsFavoriteSingalongSongs2013.jpg|''Bob's Favorite Singalong Songs'' CD, 2013 Bob's Kids Music Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Discographies